pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Chat
This article is a help page for the IRC client at . The chatroom serves for real-time discussion of Pikmin and wiki-related content, either canon or fanon, but pleasant general discussions are appreciated as well. Guidelines These are indeed guidelines and not rules: other types of behaviour are also inappropriate. *'Be respectful.' Discrimination, hate and flaming are not tolerated. *'Respect the wikis.' Don't incite vandalism or spread lies harmful to their reputation. *'No spam.' A little fun is fine, just don't be silly: if someone asks you to stop, do so. *'Minimize explicit content.' There are Pikmin fans of all ages and levels of sensitivity, so minimize swearing and adult content, specially when younger users are in the room. *'Be patient.' Oftentimes, users are present in the chatroom, but busy doing something else. If nobody replies to you straight away, please wait a few minutes. *'Be reasonable.' Finally, as a general rule of thumb, use common sense. Op'erators are present to kick or ban unruly users. A kick should be taken as a warning, and kicked users may rejoin the chatroom straight away, while a ban will be given for repeated disregard for the guidelines and make it impossible to rejoin for a period of time. Client A number of customizations and actions can be performed without typing commands. The links below the text entry allow you to change your text color, insert emoticons (note that not all users will see these as you do), and perform other utility operations on text. Further changes can be made with the 'Menu' button at the top right of the client. User actions can be displayed by clicking on a user's name at the right. Double click on a name to start a private chat with that user; this is opened in a separate tab, displayed at the top. If you cannot use that client for whatever reason, you can use any other IRC client to connect to the Pikipedia chatroom. The sever name is ''irc.darkmyst.org and the channel is #pikipedia. Commands Here are a few of more commonly used commands that work in the chatroom; many of these apply to all IRC clients. */j #channel: join another channel; this is opened in a new tab. */nick nickname: change your name. */away': set your status to away. *'/back': set your status to active, after being away. *'/query username: open a private conversation tab. */me blah: refer to yourself in the third person (/me goes away results in Username goes away). */msg nickserv''' or /ns + **'register password email': register your name so that no-one can impersonate you. Every time you change your nick, you must identify yourself. **'identify password': if you registered your name, this is how you enter your password. **'set password password': change your password. You must identify yourself first. **'kill nickname password': free a nick you've registered for use if someone else is using it. **'drop password': if you want to unregister your nick, use this command. Be warned that you will lose any channel you own. *'/msg chanserv' or /cs + **'access #channel *': print a list of users registered with the current channel, along with access level and current status. **'op #channel': make yourself an operator if you have the rights; alternatively, add username to op another user. *'/clear': delete all text from the chat window. *'/style color number': Use this to change the color of your text. You may also write the background color number after a space. Do not choose a purposely annoying or unreadable combination of colors. To learn the other available commands, enter /cs help (for channel commands) or /ns help (for personal commands).